Crawling
by DeepCutter
Summary: For those of you who have seen the movie "Secret Cutting," here's a Linkin Park music video!


Crawling  
  
A Secret Cutting music video  
  
Swirls [Dawn skates in scene one] 0:05  
  
Keyboard [Dawn talks to Rebecca] 0:13  
  
Melody w/other instruments [Rebecca makes fun of Dawn] 0:21  
  
Brief guitars [Dawn's anguished face] 0:23  
  
Crawling in my skin [Dawn runs] 0:27  
  
These wounds [Dawn searches for knife in purse] 0:28  
  
They will not heal [Dawn rocks back and forth] 0:31  
  
Fear is how I fall [Craig nearly pulls up her sleeves] 0:36  
  
Confusing what is real, ohh [Dawn runs down and lifts sleeve] 0:43  
  
Ohh… [Dawn holds out blade] 0:45  
  
Keyboard [Lorraine catches her] 0:49  
  
There's something inside me [Dawn looks down w/urge] 0:52  
  
That pulls beneath the surface [Focus on the knife] 0:55  
  
Consuming [Dawn sees gang, freezes] 0:57  
  
Confusing [Dawn runs into bathroom stall] 0:59  
  
This lack of self control [Dawn opens Dr. P's door, stops, turns] 1:02  
  
I fear is never ending [Dawn runs in hallway and stairwell] 1:04  
  
Controlling [Dawn looks around briefly] 1:06  
  
I can't seem [Dawn "stabs" her leg] 1:09  
  
To find myself again [Dawn looks down into cracked mirror] 1:11  
  
My walls are closing in [Dawn aims paperclip at arm in basement] 1:14  
  
Without a sense of confidence [Dawn sits behind mirror] 1:15  
  
I'm convinced that [Dawn pushes blood down leg] 1:16  
  
There's just 2 much pressure to take [Dawn spreads blood along walls] 1:18  
  
I've felt this way before [Dawn bends fork to break it] 1:20  
  
So insecure [Dawn looks down in office] 1:26  
  
Crawling in my skin [Dawn burns arm, wince, move lighter] 1:30  
  
These wounds [Dawn looks at burns, licks lips] 1:31  
  
They will not heal [Joyce yanks up Dawn's sleeve] 1:35  
  
Fear is how I fall [Mr Warner points out bloodstain] 1:40  
  
Confusing what is real [Dawn's stomach wounds are sewn] 1:45  
  
Discomfort endlessly [Joyce cuts Dawn's food for her] 1:47  
  
Has pulled itself upon me [Dawn pauses before turning to Craig] 1:49  
  
Distracting (distracting) [Blood stains skirt] 1:52  
  
Reacting [Dawn pushes against locked r/r door] 1:54  
  
Against my will I stand [Dawn looks in mirror out of corner of eye] 1:56  
  
Beside my own reflection [Dawn stands before mirror] 1:58  
  
(My own reflection) [High camera during stomach slash] 1:59  
  
It's haunting (it's haunting) [Dawn upset, leaves bathroom] 2:01  
  
How I can't seem [Drawer slides out, no knives] 2:04  
  
To find myself again [Dawn slams drawer shut over and over] 2:06  
  
My walls are closing in [Dawn yanks paintings off walls] 2:09  
  
Without a sense of confidence [Dawn leaves the mall, Dr. Parella sees] 2:10  
  
And I'm convinced that there's [Dawn clutches elevator, needing Craig] 2:11  
  
Just too much pressure to take [Dawn presses a Kleenex onto the cut] 2:14  
  
I've felt this way before [Dr Parella flips through cut pictures] 2:16  
  
So insecure [Dawn looks out window and turns 2 Dr P] 2:23  
  
Crawling in my skin [Dawn lifts keys off of hook, leaves] 2:28  
  
These wounds [Joyce sees cut behind Dawn's arm] 2:29  
  
They will not heal [Joyce closes eyes, frustrated] 2:33  
  
Fear is how I fall [Dawn gasps, covers bloodstain on sleeve] 2:37  
  
Confusing what is real [Dawn shuts Craig's mirror cabinet] 2:42  
  
Crawling in my skin [Dawn lowers hand to stomach] 2:46  
  
These wounds [Russell presses hand on glass, Dawn sewn] 2:47  
  
They will not heal [Dawn lies in strapped bed] 2:51  
  
Fear is how I fall [Joyce looks at painting, cries] 2:55  
  
Confusing [Joyce leaves, Dawn looks away] 2:58  
  
Confusing what is real [Dawn stands surrounded by Craig & Co] 3:01  
  
There's something inside me [Dawn turns and leaves Rebecca & Co] 3:03  
  
That pulls beneath the surface [Dawn runs through the mall] 3:05  
  
Consuming [Ambulance carries Dawn to hospital] 3:07  
  
Confusing what is real [Dawn talks to Dr Parella in hospital] 3:10  
  
This lack of self control [Dawn stands alone in the house] 3:12  
  
I fear is never ending [Dawn cries, Dr Parella sits w/her] 3:14  
  
Controlling [Russell crumples the stained glass] 3:16  
  
Confusing what is real [Dawn hugs Alex and rubs his back] 3:22  
  
Swirls [Dawn smiles, looks out window, hope] 3:28 


End file.
